


PODFIC: See Jensen Date

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: Podfic of See Jensen Date by Chash





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [See Jensen Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267945) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



Author's Summary: Have 3000 words of J2 based on the terrible movie I saw on Lifetime today, See Jane Date.

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sjy5m1dnembgk7v/chash_see_jensen_date.mp3?dl=0) (dropbox)

Note: Loading an old podfic from LJ. :) Enjoy.


End file.
